Hearts
by Nil1875
Summary: Semi post KH II. Someone leaves a present for the remaining organization. Better than summery makes it sound. SLASH AxelRoxas & DemyxZexion. T. Strong implcations including kissing so if you don't like it don't read it. Please Review.


**A/N-Well I wanted to write some fluff. And yes it's a ONESHOT!**

**Warning: Some strong implecations. **

* * *

A shadow flitted through The World That Never Was, four vials on a cord around it's neck. As it went it sliced through the opposing heartless as it made it's way to the castle. 

- - - -

Roxas yawned. It had been a long day. Sora had killed almost every other member of the organization that day. Only he, Axel, Demyx and Zexion had survived altogether. Sora thankfully already thought Zexion was dead so that was one less death to stage. Axel had helped him in Betwix and Between and had pretended to fade when he teleported. Demyx had teleported away at Hollow Bastion the day before, but Roxas had the hardest of all to pull off.

When he and Namine had talked to Sora and Kairi he had pretended to fade back into Sora. Instead he surrounded himself in light and sunk through the floor. He had told Namine of his plan and she had agreed to help. Since she was part of Kairi again every time Sora got the feeling that he wasn't completely whole she would convince him otherwise.

Now they were free. All four of them. The only ones in the group who had still been close to being real people. Axel once said that it was probably because they were all still young when they lost their hearts. Speaking of the red head...

"Hey Axel will you stop playing FF X and go to sleep?" yawned Roxas.

"No way. I'm gonna enjoy myself. Who know how long before that brat figures out we're not dead and comes after us." Axel smashed the controllers buttons, cursing when Roxas pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up. Axel had obligingly burned their coats when Sora entered Kingdom Hearts, knowing full well they would never see Xemnas again.

Roxas sighed. "Then will you take it in the other room and at least let me sleep?"

Axel sighed and began unplugging the game. "And who was it that said we could only use three rooms out of the entire castle?"

"I know how the guy thinks. He might have come back to check."

"And now?"

"He's probably long gone. Go to your own room if you want to risk it."

Grumbling Axel left the room carrying his PlayStation and slammed the door.

"Finally," groaned Roxas as he buried his head in the couch pillows in the den they had occupied.

- - - -

Zexion sighed and glared at the door over the top of his book. This was the third time already that someone had interrupted him since they left Xemnas for dead.

Putting down the book he pulled himself off the bed and walked over to the door. He already knew full well who it would be. Pulling open the door he found Demyx.

"Oh uh hi Zexy," said Demyx looking over his shoulder at the empty hall.

"What do you want Demyx?"

"Well uh...I heard a noise and um..." He looked back at Zexion and pouted. "Can I come in?"

Great now Demyx was scared of shadows.

"Whatever," said Zexion as he stood back from the door.

"Thanks," said Demyx as he walked into the room. Unlike he usually would have done he seemed rather calm. He didn't start bouncing off the walls at the chance to see the inside of The Cloaked Schemer's room.

Instead he just sat on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest, staring at the floor. Zexion ignored his guest and flopped on his bed, opening his book. He expected to hear Demyx start chattering at any moment but he never did.

After a while he looked up from his book and found that Demyx was fast asleep. For some reason Zexion smiled. The Melodious Nocturne looked almost like a sleeping angel. He wasn't bouncing off the wall or talking faster than he could think. He was just calm.

Zexion put away his book and tucked a blanket around Demyx. He ha changed into his black pajama pants and went to bed turning out the lights.

- - - -

Axel sat upright, his eyes scanning his room. He saw a shadow disappear out the window. Running to the window he looked out but he saw nothing. Turning back to his bed he saw a vile on his bedside table. Curious he walked over and picked it up. It glowed a gentle pink color. He pulled the cork out and a sphere of pink light floated out and sunk into his chest.

He was flooded with every emotion that you could think of. Love, Joy, Anger. Everything. When the light subsided he realized that the the void that was always lurking in his chest was gone. Well almost gone.

Someone had left him a Heart. And he was willing to bet that there was a Heart for the other three.

Running down the hall to the den he burst in to find Roxas sound asleep. Looking at the fire place Axel saw a vile hanging off the mantel.

"Roxas! Wake Up!" he said shaking his friend.

"What? Leeme sleep Axel."

Axel grabbed the cord of the vile and shoved it into Roxas' hand.

"Wa's i's?"

"Open it."

Roxas yawned and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at the vile. He looked at Axel. Axel grinned and nodded. Sighing Roxas opened the vile. He watched in amazement as the sphere of light sank into his chest.

Axel grinned.

- - - -

Demyx flipped on the light and pulled back the covers, crawling in opposite Zexion.

"Demyx?" Came a questioning groan from the bed.

"Nightmare," muttered Demyx.

"Don't hog the covers."

"K," said Demyx as he fell asleep.

A while later Zexion sat up a she saw a shadow flit across the room. He hadn't been asleep at all. He had been trying to get a certain blond out of his head for the last two hours.

"Who's there?"

The shadow stopped by his bed and seemed to regard him. It tilted it's head to the side and placed a vile on the bedside table. It crossed the room and placed an identical vile beside Demyx, then passed across the room to the window.

"Who are you?"

The shadow looked back at him.

"A friend." The shadow spoke with a gentle feminine voice.

"Namine?"

"Goodbye my friend."

She turned and jumped out the window.

"Goodbye," whispered Zexion. Turning to look at the vile he saw it was glowing pink.

He picked it up and opened it. He watched in awe as the pink sphere sank into his chest and he realized Namine had left them Hearts. Getting up he went around the bed and shook Demyx gently.

"Demyx. Wake up."

"What? Where?" said Demyx jolting awake. He sat up and saw a shirtless Zexion next to him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Demyx gulped. Something was defiantly not right.

"I saw Namine," said Zexion.

"Okay," said Demyx. "And?"

Zexion held up the vile. "She left us a present."

Demyx took the vile and looked at it.

"Open it," urged Zexion.

And he did.

- - - -

"So what do you think's gonna happen now?" asked Axel. He and Roxas were on their backs in on Roxas' bed looking up at the stars on the canopy. Roxas had insisted on checking on his reflection, somehow being convinced that he would end up looking like Sora once he had a heart. He had quickly been proven wrong though.

"No clue," said Roxas.

Axel rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand. He regarded Roxas for a moment then lowered his eyes to a hole in the bedspread. He absently began to play with it.

"You never thought about it?"

"No much," said Roxas.

"You never though about where you would go? Who you would stay with? You never thought about finding the one person you were going to spend the rest of your life with?" Axel's fingers moved a little and began messing with the hem of Roxas' t-shirt.

Roxas shook his head. He jumped a little when he felt Axel playing with his shirt but he didn't push the older boy away.

"Why?" asked Axel, his fingers moving to trace small circles on Roxas' stomach. He was itching to pull the hem of the shirt up and feel the skin underneath by he was afraid. Afraid of rejection. He was afraid of feeling the hurt.

Suddenly Roxas sat up, dislodging Axel's hand. "I guess..." he said as he pulled off his jacket and threw it on the floor. He flopped back on the bed and put his hands behind his head, making sure the hem of his shirt rode up a little. Axel took the small invitation and slid his hand under the shirt, tracing circles on the younger boy's bare skin.

"I never really believed that we would get Hearts." Roxas shivered a little at Axel's touch. "What about you? You ever think about finding that one person you wanted to spend your life with?"

Axel's hand stopped and he looked up to find Roxas watching him.

"All the time," he muttered, as he absently fixed one of Roxas' spikes with his other hand. He let his hand run down Roxas' cheek and remain there. Roxas' eyes slid shut as he leaned into the touch.

"And?" he asked. "Have you found anyone that matched the description?"

Axel leaned over so he was almost on top of Roxas and stroked his cheek. Roxas opened his eyes brought his hands from behind his head and placed one behind Axel's neck, and one on his shoulder as blue eyes met green.

"I think I have," whispered Axel.

"Who?" asked Roxas just as quietly.

Axel leaned close until their lips were a hair's breath apart. "You Roxas, You," he said as he pressed his lips to the younger boy's.

Axel pulled away slightly. "What about you Roxas? Have you found someone?"

Roxas smiled and pulled the older boy back to his lips.

"I have."

- - - -

Demyx was back to his hyperactive self. He was so excited about finally getting a Heart that he couldn't sit still.

"Zexy what's the first thing your gonna do with your Heart?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what's the first thing you want to feel? Joy? Or um...Happiness? Um aren't those thing the same?"

"No," said Zexion. "Joy is a single moment of happiness. True happiness is a continuous state of contentment." He returned to his book, having given up on sleeping with Demyx up and hyper.

"So what do you want to feel first?"

Zexion shrugged.

"Man I thought you were gonna be different with a heart. Actually have some emotions. One smile doesn't count," he said as Zexion opened his mouth to protest. "Take a risk. Do the first thing that comes to your mind."

Zexion put down his book. "Will you sit down already?" he snapped a he thought. Demyx frowned and sat beside him on the couch.

"The first thing I think of?" asked Zexion.

"The first think. Doesn't matter what as long as it doesn't involve killing me or yourself."

"I'm not gonna kill you."

"You've been know to threaten."

Zexion smiled again. "Sorry." He thought. The first thing that came to mind. He couldn't do the first thing that came to mind. The first thing that came to mind was to kiss Demyx. That was bad. Then again...he did say anything.

"You sure you want me to do the very first thing I thought of?"

Demyx nodded. Zexion hesitated a moment longer then leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Demyx's.

Demyx was shocked to say the least, but after a moment he smiled and returned the kiss.

Zexion pulled back and looked at the floor.

"So how does it fell to have a Heart?" Demyx asked as he circled his arms around Zexion's neck making him look up.

"I think I like it," breathed Zexion quietly.

"Good," said Demyx as he planted a small kiss on Zexion's lips. Arms encircled his waist and he found him self being pulled into Zexion's lap, the kiss deepening.

"Was this really the first thing that came to your head?" asked Demyx, pulling away slightly.

"Yes," said Zexion.

"I'm flattered."

"You're also not hyper any more," noted Zexion.

"Oh I wouldn't be to sure of that," said Demyx playfully.

- - - -

_Alright first real Slash story. Uh let's see...I hate my friend for giving me her bad habit's including reading and writing slash. She also has a necklace that she messes with all the time and now so do I. Also my mother would kill me if she knew I wrote this since she thinks it's 'inappropriate for someone my age'. Come on. I'm gonna be 16 in a month. So what? _

_Anyway let me know what ya think. Also it was supposed to be shorter but I seem incapable of writing anything under a thousand words._

_Laterz all. MKLA_


End file.
